Help
by OnceUponATime102
Summary: For Charlie numbers mean everything, the answer is always there hidden in plain sight but when he makes a mistake could it costs them more than just the criminals. As Don and the other's head towards the wrong location, Charlie tries to fix his mistake but this time maybe numbers can't help him. Can Don get to him in time or our the numbers finally catching up with him. HurtCharlie
1. Chapter 1

Numb3ers

_For Charlie numbers mean everything, the answer is always there hidden in plain sight but when he makes a mistake could it costs them more than just the criminals. As Don and the other's head towards the wrong location, Charlie tries to fix his mistake but this time maybe numbers can't help him. Can Don get to him in time or our __the numbers finally catching up with him._

* * *

**Hey guys, I know that Numb3ers finished ages ago but I only recently just started watching it. So sorry about that but hey, I hope you enjoy the story never the less. This is a Hurt/Charlie story, so if you don't like then don't read but if you do like, why don't you give me some feedback or a follow, it would be appreciated. Anyway, I know I haven't written anything for a while been busy with my GCSE's but I'm breaking up soon, so I hope to start writing more soon. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**As usual I own nothing, besides I think if I owned them I would never go outside again, instead I shall just have to hope for the best.**

* * *

_Sitting in his classroom, Charlie went through all his equations and notes again, he was sure that he had missed something though he could not see what it was right at this moment. Normally he would be confident but there was something missing and it wasn't just due to the argument he and Don had early about the fact that Don didn't want him to come on site with him nor the fact that they didn't believe him when he said there was something wrong with his equation, there was just something he couldn't put his finger on._

_At this moment Larry choose to walk in; asking about a physics equation but when looking at the equation he spotted something. It was the anomaly, what if it wasn't, what if it was part of the pattern. These criminals were clever and clearly knew there way round the system maybe they had more knowledge then Charlie had presumed, when he re-did the equation, he finally saw what he was missing and realized that it was a totally different equation. He rang Don but his phone was turned off, he realized that he was going have to tell them the information himself, even if he had said that he wasn't allowed, he couldn't let them walk into a trapped not after all they have done for them. After he thanked Larry, he ran to his bike in hope to try and catch up with his brother._

Charlie ran towards his brother trying to catch up with the SUV Van, which was missing the vital information for the whole set up. 'If only I had come up with the equation early,' muttered Charlie to himself. He peddled faster and faster, hoping that the van might slow down at a red light but luck was not with him. He considered his options for a moment, if he continued following the van, he might not make it in time and then everything would be pointless. There was only one thing to do, head towards the real hide out of the criminals and call for help once he was there.

His peddling stop as he came towards the abandoned warehouse where he knew they were. The skies had turned dark grey and the clouds were covering the sky like a bad omen. Though the rain had only been pelting for the last few minutes the ground was like a battlefield with the mud clawing up the inside of his trouser leg and his head like a mop full of water. This was not how he wanted to spend his day off but if it meant helping his brother and maybe for once finally being praised by him. That was the reason Charlie did all this, all he ever wanted was for his brother to be proud of him. After all those years of being the irritating younger brother now he was finally useful. He knew in the back of his mind Don loved him but sometimes he wonder whether his brother still wished that he was an only child. Charlie shook this thought out his head, he was sure his brother would never think like that.

As the phone rang, Charlie soon realized that he would have to leave a message. 'Hey Don, it's me. Look I figured out what's wrong with the equation. We missed something vital. I'm texting you the coordinates now, the minute you get this, phone me okay. Oh, and Don look I know I messed up on the equation and I'm sorry but I'm going to fix my mistake I promise.' He hung up the phone, he could not let more people die for his mistake and he was going to sort it.

He sighed, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed in the number of his brother, he did have it on speed dial but it always felt better typing in the numbers after all every number means something and everything can be explained by maths. He wished now more than ever that numbers could have seen his mother's cancer or being able to cure it but sometimes equations just done get there quick enough to save the people he loved but not this time, this time numbers would cure the problem even if he wasn't sure how yet.

This particular lot of criminals seem to be very clever placing traps in place to stop Charlie from finding the true equation, but he had done it finally. They had already killed 9 and now they would put a stop to it, his only hope is that Don would get round here quick enough. The warehouse looked ruined, it was dusty and moldy. The wood was rotten and the old massive doors where an old shade of cream combined with dirt and paint splashes. It was obviously metal but had been put up to many years ago. Based on the wood, he would say it hadn't been used for at least 20 years. Know was the time he wished that he had said yes, to the gun or even at a torch at the moment.

As the large door creaked and he walked in towards the leaking roof and metal structure, he could only hope that Don had already picked up the message and was on his way but somehow he felt that was not going to happen. The whole room had an eerie feeling towards it and now he wished that someone was here with him, he gulped quickly, clearing the throat. Silence, that was all he could here and as he squinted his eyes he could see that other than a few boxes and some abandoned pieces of wood and metal, it didn't look much like a hideout. In his mind, he kept going over the equation in hope that he would see where his mistake was, so that he could get out of this mess.

While Charlie was too busy concentrating on the equation, he failed to realize that someone was creeping up behind him, nor did he notice the gun as it was raised towards his head, or the click of the safety cap. Suddenly the whole world came crashing down, right in front of his eyes though his ears seemed too blocked out the sound, hot searing pain spread across his back right down to the bottom of his feet. The ground began catching up to him until his head came in contact with the concrete floor, his eyes began to flutter as he started to lose his concentration and the darkness con-caved around him.

He took one last look as the man's face came in contact with his own, a hot breath placed towards his eye. 'Say hi to Don for me,' chuckled the voice, as the footsteps begin to hit the floor in a pattern of one, two. The door slammed shut and the darkness finally began to catch up with him but he knew he had to stay awake, stay alive to tell Don, though that began a lot harder to do. As he tried to pull himself from the floor and the crimson pool began to cover his hands, a sticky substance like honey but a far stronger smell, metallic but what was worse was how warm it felt like the sunshine on a summer's day but instead it was like hell's fire covering him, beckoning him to come towards the darkness, but Charlie fought it managing to place his feet underneath him into a sitting position but the worse of it was still to come, dizziness covered his vision like a blanket and a pounding headache like a drum filled his already ringing ears.

His breathing was short and shallow, his heart pumping the endless flow of blood out of his body and onto the ground below like a waterfall. Tears streamed down his face, now he wished that he had just tried to catch up with the van rather than leaving himself in this mess and for Don to clean up. He was so stupid, now Don would have to clean everything up and catch the criminals, if that wasn't bad enough; they had already had an argument this morning over the case and though Charlie had been right now it might cost them everything. He tried to wipe the tears but this just increased the pain, what was the point anymore and now as he finally gave in to the darkness, Charlie recalled the last conversation with his brother, he wondered back to how it had come to this…

_**Meanwhile Don had finally picked up the message…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, Second Chapter is up. Sorry, I'm not updating any of the others, it's just that I have this idea in my head and need to get it down. Anyway as always feedback would be great and I hope you enjoy the story. I don't own anything and nor will I ever, so only the idea is mine. Here's the second chapter, I think there a few mistakes in the first but I'm going to go over that tomorrow. Anyway hope you enjoy. As always review and favourite, it means the world to me and is the inspiration to my writing. Thanks!**_

Dom had finally decided to pick up the messages, he would normally not worry but Charlie had been so panicked about that equation and they had had that argument early on maybe he wanted to apologies. He sighed, that would be the day. Maybe Charlie had finally realised what was bothering him with that equation. Might be important, as he picked up his phone the message started to play, the echo of Charlie's voice filled his ears, 'Hey Don, it's me. Look I figured out what's wrong with the equation. We missed something vital. I'm texting you the coordinates now, the minute you get this, phone me okay. Oh, and Don look I know I messed up on the equation and I'm sorry but I'm going to fix my mistake I promise.' Don froze from the worlds as they sunk in; Charlie had gone after them without him, his baby brother in the line of fire without him. How could he have possibly let this happen? Had that argument really caused so much pain that Charlie thought he had messed up but even so how could he go without him. He had to fix this, he had to find him.

He searched through his phone for the text with the location, when he find it, he quickly searched it online. 'Shit,' Shouted Don, 'Guys, we need to go. This is the wrong location and Charlie's gone after them, we need to move. HURRY!' He raced to get into the van with Terry close behind, he couldn't leave anything to chance, he just wanted to find him. His heart rate had increased though he had noticed and he began to tap his fingers, he was nervous for Charlie, he wasn't an agent. Heck, Charlie wasn't even meant to be on the site and now after their argument, this was his fault entirely and now Charlie was in danger. 'Don,' Terry Stated, 'He will be fined.' She placed her hand on his thigh to try and comfort him, she only wished that her statement was true but sadly she felt she might be wrong.

As they headed towards the warehouse, Don began to imagine all the awful things that could of happened to him. He quickly dialled Charlie's number in hope that he would pick up but by the fifth try he knew that Charlie was not going to pick up. Don's palms begin to sweat, what if they were too late or worse he was dead. Images of Charlie's pale face as white of the sheet against the bright red dripping blood covering his body. His chest not moving and his lips pale blue where the oxygen had left his body. As hard as he tried Dom could not get the image out of his head even shaking his head didn't work. He continued to fiddle with his hands trying to concentrate on anything but that image but sadly not even thinking about his mother could stop that image filling his head. It was his little brother and he could not and he could not let him die.

The rain was pelting hard against the wind screen like it was trying to block them from getting to Charlie. The wind howled around them like an endless cackle of a witch and the cool air hit the tyres making a hissing sound. Don gazed out the window, hoping perhaps to see the warehouse, so that he could get to his baby brother, he had to do it, he had to make it. As he looked up towards the dark sky, he whispered 'Please Mum, if you are watching. Look after my baby brother. Please!' He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the journey to be over, just so that he could finally reach his brother. Sure he was mad, but that could wait until he had hugged his brother so tight that he would be chocking and had a conversation about that argument. He just wanted him to be safe, for both their sakes.

As the turned in towards the abandoned warehouse, the van got caked in mud but Don couldn't care less, before Tess even had a chance to turn the van off, Don had jumped out of the van with such force that if it wasn't for the adrenaline he would off gone face first in to the muddy puddle below but he couldn't care less as he raced towards the door.

He had no time to look at the landscape; all he cared about was reaching his brother. He raced like a cheater after his prey slamming the door behind him as the wind tried to imprison him in its grasp like vines of trees. This could not be possible, as he clicked on the torch light and it lit the way he walked through the leaking roof calling his brother's name as he went but no answer could be heard only silence. He snagged his phone from the pocket and dialled the number, though there was no answer, he could hear the phone going off somewhere in the distance; that stupid ring tone that Charlie refused to change. As he got nearer and nearer, he suddenly saw…

There like his haunted vision was Charlie lying deathly still and though his medical skills weren't that great, he admittedly knew that Charlie was on deaths row. He crouched down against the lifeless body and placed his fingertips against his wrist hoping to find a pulse. Finally he found one, though it was week and sluggish it was there, which meant Charlie was alive. His eyes peered towards the wound to get a better look, he could already see that the bullet was lodged in his shoulder and any movement could cause serious damage. The blood flow had slowed but was still dripping down his back like an unused tap. This image was going to be in his dreams for far too long, he moved Charlie on to his back in hope to raise him from his unconscious state.

He pulled of his jacket and scrunched it up to place against the hole in hope to stop the blood flow, from the looks of it he had already lost a few pints and Don did not want to think about the surgery needed to sort the wound out. As he placed Charlie's head against his shoulder he began to tap his cheek muttering his name in hope to wake him, he did not want to have to do a sternum rub as he did not know what damage there was to his ribs. As Charlie's eyes began to flutter, he heard footsteps; finally what took his team so long to find him?

Suddenly he felt something hard against the back of his neck, 'Might I suggest that you stay very still or I may have to put a bullet through your head,' came a menacing voice, 'Well, well look what we got here if it isn't the famous Don and look his team are nowhere to be found. 'He bent down towards him and whispered, 'Who's going to save you know?' Don would have recognised that voice anywhere and normally he would be happy to finally have the chance to catch a famous criminal but sadly it seemed the game of cat and mice had just changed and know he felt like the mouse more than the cat.

Charlie continued to mutter trying desperately to wake up but his eye lids felt so heavy and he was so tired. Don began to shake knowing that no one was going to rescue them and that Charlie was going to end up dying in his hands. How could it have come down to this? How could he have possibly let this happen?

As Don and Charlie were loaded into an unknown van across the street, Tess and the others had finally managed to break down the door. Yelling their names, they looked around hoping for any signs, then they saw the blood and Don's cracked torch with the light slowly flickering. They were too late and now they had no clues or any knowledge of where Charlie and Don had been taken but sadly the nightmare was only just beginning and time was running out for all of them.

'_Don, I finally worked it out,' shouted Charlie, running in with a few pieces of lose paper. His face filled with glee like a child on Christmas. To most people this may seem odd, that someone would be so happy about a maths equation but for Charlie it mean the world and the fact that he was helping his brother made it even better._

'_Great,' muttered Don. He sighed as he looked up at his brother, how had it come to him helping him with the cases, He was meant to be the one risking his life not his little brother. He knew that Charlie only helped because he was his brother but sometimes he felt like there was more too it, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. To be honest the problem was that Charlie had far too many secrets and he wasn't willing to share them with anyone especially not his big brother. He reached for the papers but Charlie wasn't willing to let them go that easily._

'_Don't you want my help or for me to explain them?' Questioned Charlie._

'_Nope,' Stated Don._

'_Oh it's just that I thought you might want me too..,' Started Charlie._

'_I said it was fine,' argued Don._

'_Okay then,' mumbled Charlie, 'It's just that I feel like something is wrong…'_

'_I'm sure it's fine,' Grumbled Don, 'Now If you don't mind I have work to do.'_

'_Don't you want me to come?' whispered Charlie. He couldn't work out what on earth he had done wrong; he thought they had been working so well together. Maybe he had done something to upset him. 'Don, what's wrong,' Charlie continued._

'_Nothing, I just don't need my little brother ruining my case and me having to worry about him the whole time,' snapped Don. Charlie was about to speak but figured it probably wouldn't help and so walked out of the office without another word, leaving the papers on the desk as he went. His head hung down low and he tried to fight back his tears, he was only trying to help._

_Don watched as Charlie slinked off like a dog that had just been turned off. He hadn't meant to snap it was just that he was tired and he just couldn't risk getting Charlie hurt, maybe he had been slightly harsh. He would have to make it up to him but right now he just needed to get off and sort out this mess; the less people that died the better. He got up and radioed in to explain what was going on to his team members. The quicker they were off the more likely they would be too catching them._

_Meanwhile Charlie made his way back to the school, needing to clear his mind in hope to maybe see what mistake had been made during the equations. He just needed to figure it out, maybe then Don wouldn't be mad at him, maybe then he would get some praise or perhaps just a thanks. He just wanted his brother to see how helpful he was and that he wasn't that irritating younger brother, he had been in the past. Now he would be useful._

As the van drove off, a single tear dropped from Don's eye as he remembered those horrible last moments he had with Charlie, he had let him down as a big brother and now Charlie was going to pay for it with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't updated for a while I'm on holiday but I felt I should give you something, I promise in the nest chapters it will be more focused on Charlie and Don, I just thought it would be interacting to see what the others would do while this was going on. Anyway it's a bit different to the rest of the story, but let me know what you think, if you like it I can always do a few chapters like this in-between. Thanks

Meanwhile three hours later…

David and Terry were back at the office scanning the board in hope that perhaps they may of missed something about the criminals, they had set up the trap and planned it all along and of cause the FBI had played right into their hands and now Don and Charlie had managed to get themselves kidnapped, this of cause may not have happened if they had all gone in at once but Don went in as blind as a bat because all he could think about was his brother, and of cause what was the first thing Don was always saying to everyone ' Keep your mind focused and no distractions.' Sadly they all knew that only counted when Don's little brother wasn't involved and then when it was involving him it was find Charlie, get him to safety and then sort everything else out. Terry chuckled as she thought about how Don had a strong front that could easily be broken when it came to his younger brother. Those idiots would do anything for each other even when they were on deaths row or killing themselves in the process. It was just how their relationship worked even though if you met them on any normal day you would think that they weren't that close.

The board was looking significantly empty without any of the usual mathematical equations squibbed across it and it was even more quite than normal without Don yelling at them to work quicker or the two brothers arguing about how they could solve the crime or Don wanted answers before Charlie was finished. Of cause that was not to say they never got any work done, you could always count on those two to work out any mystery; it seemed that luck was always on their side but perhaps this time they had run out of luck this time. While Terry was thinking this all through she did not realise that David had just step into the room.

David placed his hand on Terry's shoulder and silently looked at the board, the only evidence they had to finding either of them but for all they knew, they could already be dead. ' Granger's keeping the phone lines watch at Charlie's to see whether they want a ransom but at this rate it seems as though the criminals are more interested in getting rid of them than getting money or power,' stated David, Terry silently nodded. 'Don't worry we will find them, we have everyone on red alert, if they are out there we will find them,' continued David.

David's eyes went to read the board, the pictures of the two men they were looking for of cause there was no way of knowing whether they were even the right men, locations of all the robberies and the murder and the last know location of their whereabouts, the warehouse. After that they seem to have no other information. There seem to be no patterns that he could see to do with all the information, of cause if Charlie was here, he would laugh and say something about how there are always patters no matter how hard they are to find. The case seemed to be getting more complicated at every clue they got, and now it seemed they had more on their hands they assumed, these guys weren't just a gang it looked more like a terrorist attack. The question was what were they after and how far were they willing to go to get it.

Terry, had already ready, no doubt to get some sleep, they had been up all night sweeping the warehouse, looking at every hole, piece of dirt and roof tile to hope to find a clue but it seemed like the place was squeaky clean, well for abandoned warehouse. No secret passages, or secret cameras and no witness, they were running out of leads but more importantly they were running out of time to find them.

David signed as he walks out and towards Granger, 'Any update,' he muttered. Granger shook his head, this didn't even disappoint him, after all what was he expecting. 'Keep watch,' he ordered as he walked towards his desk, this was not the sort of case he wanted to be running but with Don out of the picture someone had to be in charge and it wasn't like everyone was jumping for the chance for them to take up the case.

He moved himself away from his desk and finally ended up in his apartment, all he wanted was to close his eyes and fall asleep but the nightmare weren't going to help his cause.

Dream world:

He was running through an endless maze, Granger had just given the call to confirm this was the place where they were being held captive. He had to find them, this was their last chance to save him and everything was riding on him to do his job, he held his gun tighter, this abandoned building was layered over several floors and had winded corridors, perfect place for a gang to hang out, the lights where out but what was he expecting, a welcome sign and bright lights, he wiped his hand against his brow as the sweat began to gather covering his eyes and blinding him.

He turned a corner, yelling their names hoping that he would hear a reply; he just needed to find them. He kicked down another door and there slumped against the wall was Don and bundled in his arms was Charlie's unmoving body, but the closer he got the worse the nightmare was. Charlie's face was caked in blood, a large gash was upon his forehead and blood covered his shirt like a crimson stain, his arm was at a wrong angle and his chest was unmoving, the worst thing was the paleness of his skin, the slightly blue tarnish towards the skin. Don's deathly grip against his brother, but Don looked far from good himself, his skin was clammy and his eyes were wide open and glistened with fever, blood covered his hands from where he was holding Charlie and he was muttering under his breath, 'Didn't save him, ruined everything, wasn't quick enough.'

David walked cautiously towards Don like a cheerer approaching his prey. He could now see that Charlie was long gone and they were too late to save him. He crouched down, and held Don's hands, 'I'm sorry Don, there is nothing you could do, it's too late,' stuttered David. Don looked towards David with a horrible glare and shouted 'You caused this, you did this, where were you?' Don grabbed him and for a week person he had one hell of a grip around his throat, a tear escaped his eyes, he had failed them and he was going to die for it….

David jumped up from his bed his skin was glistened from the sweat and his breathing was short and shallow, he could not let this happen. He had to find them in time, he just had to. He rushed from his bed to grab his clothes and out the door. He was not going to rest until he found them; after all if one of them was in trouble he had no doubt that they would do anything in their power to save him.


End file.
